Under The Blood Red Sky A oneshot
by LFC Hotstuff
Summary: Riley was created by Victoria to start a newborn army of vampires. Get an in-depth look at Riley's personality within the Eclipse story. This is an entry to a O/S contest that was canceled.


**Under the Blood Red Sky**

**Riley's POV**

Waking up in the same body but with a different perspective and feelings seized me the moment I opened my eyes.

The dust motes didn't settle, I kept seeing each one dancing around my eyes, landing wherever the little breeze coming from the window would take them. I blinked once, twice, each time I reopened my eyes, the more focused and clear they came out to be.

My ears tingled; the sounds that clamored for my attention confused me. Every single decibel of sounds made its way to me, demanding awareness. I could hear from miles away, cars moving about, conversations, the groaning, and grinding of teeth. How did this happen?

I gingerly pulled myself up from the makeshift cot that I was laying on. I surveyed my immediate dwelling, nothing familiar registered to my fast working brain.

I jerked my head, wondering about the wide space I seem to have developed. I was pretty smart in school, but I could not juggle several thoughts or ideas at the same time like I could at this very moment. My thought process right now could hold more and still have enough space left for several more. I shook my head again, wishing I could answer my question. What happened to me?

A fevered burning engulfed my body and it scared me. I choked back something thick from the back of my throat. It felt like my entire body was on fire and I needed to extinguish the burning quickly.

Complete fear gripped my mind but my body resisted the feeling. The feverish hunger grew stronger and I needed some answers soon.

I walked out of the little room and found myself inside an empty warehouse. As I explored further out, I smelled something, an appealing scent that I haven't come across before. I followed my nose to another room where the scent lingered. I quietly pushed the door open to see what was inside waiting for me.

"Come in Riley, I have been waiting for you." It was one of the most engaging voices I have ever heard. It sounded like a symphony to my ears. I let my sight roam the room and it finally rested at the corner of the room, to a beautiful woman who owned the beautiful voice.

"I have been waiting for you." She said as I looked at her with questions in my eyes, not to mention, the awe I felt that may have showed in my face.

She was beyond beautiful. Her curly hair was the color of the sunset and it rested softly on her shoulders. Her eyes were red. Red? I did a double take; I haven't seen red eyes in my entire life. They clashed with her hair, it seemed out of place but her beautiful orbs mesmerized me. I found myself staring at her, unable to move a muscle. She had to be the most beautiful creature my eyes ever laid upon.

I advanced in the room ever so slowly; still uncertain of the situation I was in. She knew I had questions and she spoke without waiting for me to speak.

"Riley, are you thirsty right now? Do you have a burning in the back of your throat and have no idea what it was?" She gave me questions instead of answers with a little knowing smile.

I nodded, still standing in the middle of the bleak room with no windows.

"My name's Victoria and I created you," she began as my head titled sideways, trying to grasp the word _created_.

"I am a vampire and you are one now too." Her eyes didn't leave my face as she waited for a reaction from me.

I fisted both my palms at my side and I felt my lips curl exposing my teeth, My actions were involuntary, and I was taken aback when a growl slowly rose within me and sounded out in a guttural and animalistic rumble. The sound I made echoed and shook the room.

"Why did you create me, Victoria?" I hissed the question out, unable to control the rage that started to build up. My voice startled me, although I was upset and visibly shaken, the sound of my voice sounded smooth, like velvet.

"I have been watching you for a long time Riley." She purred and batted her eyelashes. Her voice raised a few octaves in explanation. "I wanted to be with you."

"Why do you have to be with me?" My question sounded stupid. Why else would a woman want to be with a man? But I needed to hear her say it. It would help ease the anger that swallowed me up at that very moment.

"I…I love you Riley, I have loved you for a long time now." Her earnest declaration softened my livid emotion. Yeah, it sounded earnest but I could detect a small amount of acting in her part but I shrugged my shoulders and decided to play along.

"Is that so?" A little smirk formed in my mouth. A feeling of desire swept over me like wildfire. "Then show me how much you wanted me." I demanded from her.

"We will get to that but you need to hunt first." She exclaimed as she got up from her chair in the flash to tug at my arms playfully, cajoling me to join her.

I let her lead me out of the warehouse. It was in a remote part of Seattle as she explained to me as we ran to the dark city streets. We went on foot which proved to be the better way to get around considering our speed.

We found my first meal in a back alley, a pair of transients who had no idea that they would be breathing their last.

I devoured the first human as fast as I could, letting my instinct take over. I gutted its neck without mercy, no care of the look in his eyes as I emptied him of his blood and moved to his buddy who Victoria held in a vise-like grip to keep from fleeing with its mouth covered.

I consumed the next one with reckless abandon, finally getting my fill, settling the fire that gutted my stomach when I first woke up. We dumped the dead bodies in a nearby dumpster.

Now that my thirst had been sated, Victoria enlightened me on what our mission would be. She was the captain and I would be her co-captain.

Victoria wanted me to create an army. An army? I asked and she told me that we had to eliminate a human female and the vampires that protected her. My goal was set to build a solid number of newborn vampires to combat our adversaries.

I was up to the task. After all, I was doing it for the woman who loves me…. And somehow, I feel the same way about her. "Aye, aye," I heard myself answered.

The duty was not difficult at all. It was babysitting the newborns that got to me since I was the only one that they would have knowledge of, their mentor. It proved much harder to keep them in line as I soon realized.

Our army slowly grew in number. I counted 35 newborns excluding myself at one point. The appalling reality was that these newborns appetite were unquenchable, they constantly fought amongst each other, eradicating one another in the process.

Some were more cautious than the others, like this girl named Bree. We didn't have much association with each other except when she followed close behind during our hunting expeditions.

The gnashing sounds coming from newborns teeth and their endless lamentations of their thirsts could drive anyone mad. I assigned Bree and Fred to watch over them as I had another obligation to fulfill for Victoria. I only agreed to do it only after she met my sexual demands. I wasn't waiting anymore. A favor begets another favor.

Victoria and I walked to her quarters and one look at each other was enough. I growled with expectation as I drew her roughly close to me. She showed no resistance. Her eyes showed off eagerness and her mouth enticed me to taste it and take her.

I picked her up without breaking our kisses and lay her down on the beaten down cot that was her bed. The sound of the run down springs on the mattress protested as I heaved myself next to her.

Victoria didn't waste any time, she undressed herself hastily under my close scrutiny. I like what I saw, her pink nipples were perky and her opening was already reeking with unconcealed anticipation. I took my time licking and nipping on her swollen nipples. I circled my tongue slowly on each one, earning a lusty moan from Victoria every instant I bit on it.

"Oh Riley, I love it." She cried out as she tangled her fingers in my hair.

My hands busied themselves tracing her female form with carnal pleasure. Her whimpers of satisfaction made my cock hard even before I was ready for her. I hurriedly discarded my clothes on the floor as she watched expectantly.

Her eyes flickered with delight at my naked form. I remembered her saying how my tall and built frame stirred up lust in her.

My cock was throbbing, enlivened at the prospect of fucking this female vampire. I didn't care much for foreplay at this point. I was hard and I couldn't wait any longer.

I moved myself in position next to her opening. I can feel the heat emanating from her burning wetness. I traced my fingers on her lip which she eagerly nibbled at as I guided my penis into her opening. Her silky wetness enabled the gentle glide in. I began thrusting slowly at first and increased the tempo immediately. Victoria started scraping her fingernails into my marble skin as my pumping heightened.

"You like that huh?" My voice came out in a strangled tone, my arousal was on its peak and I knew I would be coming soon.

I pounded on her hard as she pumped herself onto my body in rhythmic motion. We were both closing in our own ultimate desire. Our grunting and moaning signaled the imminent. My hammering became harder and stronger as I came in her. Victoria's orgasm followed just a second later. I didn't stop pounding on her until the last of my spray was emptied out. We fucked and sucked a few more times after that, exploring and satiating our sexual desire. A satisfied smile marked our faces as we lay there all blissed out.

That night as planned, I ran to Forks, which took me an hour by foot to find the house of this girl named Bella. I had to secure some of her garments to be brought back to our camp, for the sniffing pleasure of the newborns. They have to be familiar with this girl's scent. She would be our vital target, the main purpose for obliteration.

The house was dark and quiet. A lone soul was sleeping in another bedroom which I intended to visit later on. Letting myself in the girl's window was not a problem. I looked around Bella's room and took everything that I need and immersing myself with her scent in the process.

She had the sweetest aroma I had the pleasure to enjoy. Her engaging bouquet sent tingle down my spine. Nothing can be compared to the freesias and strawberries combination. Could jealousy be the reason why Victoria hated her? The errant question crossed my mind.

I heard the insignificant snoring of the man in the other room which brought me out of my fevered reverie and I made my way to the dreaming soul. A tinge of smile was etched on his face; he must be in a dream state at that moment. He had the same scent as Bella and I couldn't help but feel my entitlement to this mouth watering scent, like a vintage wine.

I bit into his neck just to taste his delectable blood. A little sip was all it took to satisfy my craving. I let my venom make its way through his vein. He started kicking and screaming but I didn't pay attention to him. I gathered him up like a sack of rice and slung him over my shoulders. Satisfied, my work there was done. I sneered to myself as I took off in a sprint back to Seattle.

The transformation of my latest victim, Charlie, who happened to be the father of the object of our preparation, came with very little hitch.

He had been angry and belligerent for the most part. Angry of the fact that I turned him and belligerent because he was used to giving orders, not taking them.

His burning thirsts and his lust for blood enabled me to have better control on him. He only hunted with me and a few others, so I can keep a close eye on him. He understood that we had a mission and he wasn't too happy with it. But the promise of freedom that I offered him that after the mission was completed made him endure the days of preparation ahead.

Our numbers increased rapidly but constant fighting for human blood while feeding diminished our numbers substantially during the last day before Victoria signaled our time to attack.

There were 19 of us left when our departure for Forks commenced. It was high noon when I made the announcement that we were ready to go. A collective growling echoed inside the warehouse in anticipation of snagging the owner of the sweet scent from the pieces of clothing I distributed around. They were still in the dark as far as the real reason behind our mission.

"Your minds are not stable. You will know what you want when we get there." I assured them every single time they questioned the validity of our quest.

I signaled everyone to run and we all scampered out of the warehouse in a fast sprint. Everyone was running for one reason alone. Get to this girl and get this task over with.

Charlie ran next to me while Fred and Bree flanked us on both sides. We took the forest route to Forks and would pass by the clearing to get to the house.

We got to the clearing in no time. Charlie gasped and stopped dead on his tracks when his vampire vision registered the faces of the vampires waiting for our arrival on the clearing.

"Charlie? Let's go man!" I shouted at him as he stood there paralyzed by what seemed to be hesitation, surprise and fear all rolled into one.

"I can't." He said with a pained look in his eyes as he turned and ran the opposite way.

We were all running so fast and I couldn't stop and worry about Charlie as my army and I went barreling into an ambush that was waiting for us.

**A/N: This was an entry to a one-shot contest that was cancelled, so I am really bummed. **

**What do you guys think of this story? Let me hear it. I appreciate any type of feedbacks.**


End file.
